From my point of veiw
by PaleCloud
Summary: Everyone seems to see Nepeta as this foolish girl always crying over Karkat, but according to Equius, that is not the case at all. Find out what Nepeta is really like, and how she and Equius first met. Equius's POV


From my point of view she was different than how everyone else saw her. In the ways regarding regarding first impressions, she always came across as the crybaby type. If, however, you got to know her the way I do, you'd realize that was not the case. She was sweet, kind, and childish, but calling her a crybaby, was like saying she was delicate.

She was a hunter. A true lioness. Despite her 5 foot tall frame, she was all muscle, and despite that, she was stealthy. She was the ultimate predator being sly, dangerous, but at the same time, non-threatening. She could befriend a forest beast before she could kill it. She never would though, not only would that be "cruel and unmewsual," as she put it, but it would also take all the fun out of the hunt. Her cat-like personality made her like the stalking and pouncing part of hunting more than she liked the actual killing. To be honest, I don't think she liked killing at all. However, she still did, as a necessity of course. She always brought home the giant beasts for me, as I tended to eat much more than her. Typically late nights when she was over would consist of me eating cooked Claw Beast, and her picking at a Small Nut Beast that I had insisted on cooking. Honestly, she could be so improper! Insisting on eating raw meat and using her vulgar language. Sometimes I think of how she would fair if she didn't have me. I'd like to think she'd be worse, that she was somehow dependent on me because she needed me to guide her.

In reality, it's I who needs her.

After all she brings me meat, the good kind. Even with my STRENGTH, I would not be able to subdue a full grown claw beast on my own. Yet, somehow she can not only subdue it, but carry it to my hive, along with her other game, without even breaking a sweat. Physicality, however, was not the only thing she bested me in. She was the mos amazing moirail. Her emotional stability could calm everyone around her, including me. Her presence alone she manages to is enough to quell my violent tendencies for weeks. Heck, with her around, I was possibly just as passive as the intoxicated highblood. It's ironic really. People on the outside looking in on our moirailegence would expect she is the emotional one, the one who cries or needs that pale like figure (me) to keep her calm and in check. Although, I've seen her cry, it actually turns out that it is I who gets...choked up so to say, more often.

For example, she was with me when I broke my horn. Now as one can imagine, breaking a body part that has a bundle of nerves would hurt, like the dickens.

That's all our horns are in all honesty, just a bundle of nerves under an extremely hard outer shell. So, when I broke mine (in an unfortunate incident involving Arthur, a staircase, a box of spare robot parts, and an extremely rude mystical arm that had no business being there in the first place), I was in extreme pain. It took almost a full quarter sweep for me to be fully healed, and Nepeta had tended to me relentlessly the entire time. She would sit next to me and read me my favorite childhood story about a majestic black musclebeast's life story. She cooked me food, well, she tried to cook me food in the beginning, in all actuality she burnt everything in the first days, but slowly, she learned how to cook. I daresay she actually surpassed me in the ways of cooking. Either way, she would cater to my ever need, and at night, she would curl up on the outside of my recuperacoon. The poor girl didn't sleep in a recuperacoon for ages, but you could barely tell from the bags under her eyes. Even though trolls need to sleep in their recuperacoon to fully regenerate their

energy, grow, and prevent the plague that been floating around since the dreaded Lowblood Uprising, you could barely tell that she had missed a few days of recuperating, let alone quarter of a sweep. The girl must have recuperagoo flowing in her veins. It wouldn't surprise me, she was only a few rungs too low on the hemospectrum.

Speaking of the hemospectrum, her olive blood was very middle class. I can't really complain though, at least it's not that vulgar rust red Medigo has. Honestly, I have no idea why I like the lowblood, but considering Nepeta is virtually head over heels for Karkat and she doesn't even know his blood color, speaks volumes, even if it is foolish. We have spent many-a "feels jams" discussing our infatuation for the two. Even then she put me first. I remember her saying, "Equius, I would give up on Karkitty forever, if I could just, somehow, make it pawsible for Aradia to like mew."

That single statement occasionally still floats into my mind. On one hand, I'm touched. She care fore me so much she would give up her happiness at the drop of a dime if it meant I was happy. On the other, it breaks my heart how quickly she'd give up her happiness just for me. It's almost as if she thinks she doesn't deserve happiness, and if she does, shes wrong.

She deserves happiness more than anyone.

Even more than the highbloods.

She's better than the highbloods, because she acts with a dignity that she wasn't born with. She works for a fate she wasn't born with the right to have. She has the care of a princess when she'll never be a queen. She has more compassion for others in her left horn than most highbloods, even, have in their whole body. She is, as the highblood says, a "miracle". She's my "miracle". I however, can't give her the love she craves from Karkat, which is a pity, not for me though, I have every last drop of her love when it comes to paleness. It's Karkat who's missing out, and Nepeta's the one suffering for it, because even though she pining over him, she still ships him with the teal-blood, as if Terezi, can treat him better than she could. As smart a the child was she could be a gosh darned fool.

Regardless, I've never seen her shed a tear over the boy. It was quite respectable, considering how she looked at him and the teal-blood, how it hurt her.

However, she never complained, she just wanted to be happy, so I never interfered. It almost as if sometimes, she already knew what I would do and say if she did cry over him. I he hurt her, I'd throw him in a pit of lava, in the most passive way possible, of course, so she doesn't kill me.

She's terrifying when she's angry.

I've only made her angry once, and I had never been that terrified in my life, and haven't since. Obviously, I sincerely regret it, not just because it literally scarred me, in several places, but also because it started us off on the wrong foot. The only good thing that came out of it was that that was how we me, but at that point we were more likely to be future kismeisises than moirails.

The hate in her eyes could have been mistaken as incredibly lude, that is if she wasn't in an attack position and her claws weren't drawn when she found me observing her injured lusus. Apparently, she had just come out after she heard her luscus's painful screeches after some beast attacked it. The same screeches are what lured me, as they sounded almost troll-like. I was closer to the luscus, because I had been exploring for scrap parts to make new robots.

The girl and her lusus had supposedly split up for a hunting competition, something typical for olive-bloods and their lusci, and nepeta had strayed farther than she thought. Moreover, she had arrived at her lusus's location to find me standing over it's bloody figure, and I only saw her eyes and prowling figure for a split second before she pounced, claws drawn, and going for the kill with a screech that could terrify the imperious condescension . I only had a slit second for reaction, so without thinking I punched with an uppercut that missed her head and hit her in the chest at such an angle that caused her to go over my head then hit the ground with a thud as she gasped for the air that I had knocked out of her. I had watched her tiny muscular frame push herself up as I stood, fists drawn, ready to defend myself when she had regained her strength. After all, it's rude to hit somebody when they're down. However, the second she was up, she attacked again, raking her claws across my left shoulder cutting deeply and lighly scraping my face as I punched her in the side, cracking her ribs, and she collapsed on the ground again with a yelp in pain,as her leg landed wrong and snapped like a twig. She was too injured to continue fighting so she looked at me with her eyes full of angst, pain and hatred and hissed, "Go ahead, you win, kill me like you killed my lusus."

At first I was confused, but then I understood, and I just shook my head and turned to head back to my hive.

"You're just going to leave me here for scavengers? Are you really that heart less, kill a girl's lusus and break her ribs just for sport and leave her to die?" her voice was wavering, she wanted to cry but was refusing to infront of her adversary see her break.

I didn't answer. I just continued walking.

"Jerk!"

An hour later I had returned, my wounds tended and equipped with several healing supplies of which I had been somewhat hoarding because of how often the Serket who like nearby got injured. In a dog eat dog world you realize people get hurt a lot. However, the Serket is dangerous, and I tried to stay on her good side, even if I could take her. However, this girl was not a dog, if anything she was a cat, so I couldn't help but feel sorry for her. She was asleep now, or unconscious, one of the two since she had a pulse, her lusus was alive too, but in more critical condition, so I mended to it first. I stitched and bandaged it's wounds, hopefully it hadn't list too much blood, however lusi were tough creatures, flesh wounds, even as severe as these could heal fully rather quickly. The girl, on the other hand, would take a lot longer to heal fully, but should recover a decent amount quickly. Unfortunately, her wounds are not cuts, they are under the surface, the leg wound is the only one I knew how to fix. I fashioned a splint out of my supplies and secured it around the break, then picked her up, as gently as I possibly could. If she wasn't unconscious and just sleeping, she would attack apon her waking, especially since I was the one carrying her.

I carried her all the way back to my hive without her waking and I slowly lowered her into my recuperacoon then went to retrieve her lusus. When I returned I found Arthur over watching the girl as I laid her lusus on the floor next to the recuperacoon. I looked at him in confusion. He simply nodded to the girl, then to the lusus, and left my room. Growing up with him I had somehow started to understand his nonverbal cues.

I pulled the girl out of the recuperagoo and laid her next to her lusus. It was just now that I began to notice how cat-like they were, the lusus literally being a cat creature, and the girl, with horns that resembled a cat and angled features and a mouth that looked so incredibly feline. For a second I forgot that she was an evolved bug like everyone else and not an evolved cat. I studied her more, her claws were actually a weapon she had seemed to fashion from a few rusty blades, finger-less gloves, and very amateur mechanical engineering. But the whole thing got me thinking.

She woke up roughly 11 hours later, dazed and confused at her surroundings, her lusus had woken up 3 hours prior, nearly healed and licked the girl's face to clean the recuperagoo from her. When her lusus had woken up, it had looked at me, purred, and went back to tending to the girl. The girl's reaction to her lusus being alive and well was, to say the least, adorable. She hugged it and they purred together, until the girl realized she was in unfamiliar territory.

Then she saw me.

Her expression was a mixture of confusion, hate, and rage. she was about to pounce when her lusus stopped her. She stopped looked at her lusus and hissed.

her lusus lowered its head to their tended wounds and emitted a deep purr. While she was examining her leg in grand confusion, I approached. She sensed this

and turned back to me, slowly tensing and arching her back in defense.

"Ma'am, I hope you will excuse me for the misunderstanding."

Up close I could see she was scared but her voice didn't show it, "Why would you hurt us, then help us."

"It was self defense. You attacked me."

"But you-"

"I did not hurt you're lusus. It was a misunderstanding."

Her face Immediately was struck with horror and sadness, realizing she had attempted to kill an innocent person. Without the hatred she looked less vicious and rather cute, in the pale way of course.

"I'm so sorry."

"No need. It was a misunderstanding. Now here, this is to apologize for hurting you," I left the room to retrieve what i had been making while I was waiting for her to wake up. She looked confused as I showed them to her.

"What is that?"

"Can you stand?" She was shaky as she stood up putting most of her weight on her non-injured leg.

"This," I said, wrapping a device I had made around her waist, "is a tail. You can take it off if you wish, that is why it is on a belt, but I assumed you would want the extra balance for you're hunts. It can sense your nerves in your back, and will move accordingly, so when you wear it, it is almost as if you have an extra body part."

Her face lit up as she swished her tail. Her lusus looked extremely impressed, so I continued, "If you would take those gloves off..."

She looked at her gloves, then at her tail then back to her gloves. Then, deciding she could trust me, took the gloves off. When she did I presented her with a new pair.

"Like the tail these will respond to the nerves in your hand. The claws, which are steel that has been filed down to a pint, as you can see, will detract

whenever you don't need them, minimizing the chance of self injury."

Claws in, claws out, claws in, claws out, she continued this for a few minutes before I showed her the last thing. "This hood," I said as I placed it on her head, "will not only keep your hair out of you're face, but will also increase your ability to hear and see, thanks to a few discarded mind control devices I found that I took apart and rewired."

She looked over her presents, then looked at me with an unreadable expression, then pounced and tackled me to the ground, but instead of hurting me she

licked my face while she purred.

"Thank mew," she rolled off me and smiled happily, "I'm Nepeta."

"Equius"

Since then she's been my moirail. I love her more than anything and would keep her over Medigo any day. She's mad at me right now though, and hasn't talked to

me in ages. I'm afraid she's no longer my moirail. Regardless, I endlessly wait, staring at the monitor of my computer, waiting for her to message me on

Trollian.

She's my moirail, my caretaker, and my best friend. She is sweet, kind, and childish, yet she is loyal, brave, and STRONG. I need her more than I need

anything else. She keeps me in check, she cares for me, and she makes me a better person. She stuck a cat in a dog eat dog world, and the odds are stacked

against her, yet somehow she always seems to come out on top. She risked her life to make sure I wasn't in too much pain when I broke my horn. I love her, and from my point of view, she was the best troll of all.


End file.
